El Nuevo Linaje de la Orden del Loto Blanco
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Kyoshi y los Dai Li, eso no resultó nada bien. Sabiendo eso Korra intenta hacer algo similar con el Loto Blanco para regresarle un poco de su esplendor


**El Nuevo Linaje de la Orden del Loto Blanco**

Después de la derrota de la **Gran Unificadora **a manos del **Avatar** todo regresó poco a poco a la normalidad, el **Imperio Tierra **dejó de existir pero no volvió a ser el poderoso **Reino Tierra**. El **Príncipe Wu** le propuso a sus súbditos la creación de una **República** con un sistema democrático para que ellos fueran quienes eligieran al **Primer Presidente **de la **República Tierra**, mientras esto sucedía él se convirtió en el **Presidente Interino**. Todos los **Líderes Mundiales **regresaron a sus respectivas **Naciones** y **Zaofu** volvió a estar al mando de **Suyin** pero en vez de ser una ciudad completamente independiente, **Suyin **permitió que el desarrollo tecnológico de la gran **Ciudad de Metal **fuera transmitido a cada rincón de la nueva **República** para que ésta pudiera crecer inigualablemente.

**Tenzin** siguió entrenando a los **Maestros Aire** para que se convirtieran en verdaderos **Maestros** de la **Disciplina** y cada uno obtuviera sus **Tatuajes**, en cuanto a **Lin Beifong**, ella dio nuevos equipos, un nuevo entrenamiento a todos los **Policías Metal** y mejoró al **Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad**.

Las **Fuerzas Armadas **de todas las **Naciones** se reforzaron y la **Tribu Agua del Sur** comenzó con los planes para su **Primer Ejército**, **Tonraq** sabía que no era de suma importancia la creación inmediata de las **Tropas del Sur** y éstas sólo fueron por precaución.

El **Avatar Korra **habló con los altos mandos de la **Orden del Loto Blanco **para que se hiciera una severa restructuración a los miembros de la **Orden**.

* * *

_Hace muchos años..._

* * *

-**Maestro Zhane**, estoy hablando en serio la **Orden del Loto Blanco** debe cambiar.

-¿Por qué cree usted eso **Avatar Korra**?

-No tome a mal lo que diré, sé que estos hombres y mujeres juraron proteger al mundo y al **Avatar** pero sinceramente se ha perdido el objetivo primario de esta sociedad.

-¡Eso es una gran calumnia!, ¿cómo puede decir eso?

-¡Porque estoy de acuerdo con algo que me dijo **Zaheer** hace muchos años!, él dijo que los miembros de la **Orden** se convirtieron en los mayordomos de las **Naciones** y del **Avatar** y eso debe cambiar.

-¿Y qué es lo que usted sugiere?

-El verdadero objetivo de la **Orden** además de ser una sociedad secreta de ancianos era tener un dialogo sobre filosofía, belleza y cultura, era algo maravilloso pero el tiempo trascurre rápidamente. Mi propuesta es que la **Orden Del Loto Blanco** se depure, que sólo estén dentro los mejores **Maestros** de cada **Disciplina De Control **y que estos dominen la **Sub Disciplina **principal de los **Elementos**, además de la inclusión de **Maestros Lava**, **Maestros Combustión**, **Maestros Arena**, etc. Y la **Orden** tendrá suprema jurisdicción en todo el mundo solamente para resolver conflictos internacionales.

-¡Eso es imposible!, la **Orden** no puede hacer esa clase de cosas.

-Lo siento mucho **Maestro Zhane** pero ya hablé con los **Líderes Mundiales** y están de acuerdo. Escuche, el **Ejército De Kuvira** está completamente disuelto, las **Fuerzas Unidas** han sufrido bajas considerables desde la **Revolución Anti Control**, las **Tropas Del Norte** sufrieron algunas bajas de igual manera desde la **Guerra Civil** y la **Tribu Agua Del Sur **aún no tiene un **Ejército** establecido. Sé que soy el **Avatar** pero mientras yo pelee con el **Villano En Turno** alguien debe proteger a las **Naciones** y si las **Fuerzas Armadas** se ven superadas en número será cuando el **Nuevo Linaje De La Orden Del Loto Blanco** entrará en acción.

-**Avatar Korra**, no me parece correcto que utilice a la **Orden** de esa manera, como si fuéramos sus sirvientes.

-¡Por favor!, eso lo han sido toda mi vida, estoy hablando de servir a las **Naciones** como un apoyo y no sólo servirme a mí, ya no tienen que cuidarme ya soy un **Avatar** completo.

-¿Cuáles son sus requisitos para la depuración? Debo decir que no estoy muy convencido del todo pero será interesante averiguar qué sucederá de todo este experimento suyo.

-Bien, creo que ese fue un ligero avance. Esto es lo que yo requiero para la gran depuración del **Loto Blanco**:

1\. Tanto miembros como aspirantes deberán dominar la principal **Sub** **Disciplina** de su **Elemento** y sí eso incluye la **Sangre Control**.

-¡Eso es Ilegal!

-Déjeme terminar y después aclaramos los puntos

2\. El proceso de selección de los nuevos **Guardias** será de la siguiente manera:

-El cupo por selección normal será de 162 candidatos.

-Los candidatos serán divididos en 54 equipos para que disputen un mini **Torneo De Pro-Control**, esos 54 equipos estarán divididos en 3 grupos de 18 equipos contendientes.

-Los **Torneos** se realizarán durante dos semanas cada uno, los 3 primeros lugares de cada grupo serán los elegidos para formar parte de la **Orden**.

-La siguiente prueba será sólo para que demuestren sus habilidades con los **Rayos**, el **Metal** y la **Sangre Control**.

-Los **Maestros Arena**, **Lava** y **Combustión** quedan exentos del mini **Torneo De Pro-Control**.

3\. La **Orden Del Loto Blanco** seguirá a cargo del **Avatar**. Mis **Vidas Futuras** viajarán por el mundo aprendiendo a dominar los **Elementos** pero siempre bajo la supervisión de la **Orden**. Los **Guardias** del más alto rango serán los responsables del cuidado del **Avatar**.

4\. Se formará un **Equipo De Elite** que estará a cargo de la búsqueda y cuidado del **Avatar** hasta que este dominé todos los **Elementos**, serán conocidos como: **Los Guardianes De La Elegía** y ellos le enseñaran al **Elegido** las **Sub Disciplinas**. Cada **Guardián** se quedará con él hasta que terminé su entrenamiento del **Elemento** en turno.

-¡Bien!, hasta ahora creo que eso es todo. Así que **Maestro Zhane** dígame ¿cuáles son sus dudas?

-¿Por qué necesita un "mini" **Torneo De Pro-Control**?

-Se supone que en el **Pro-Control** se buscan a los mejores **Maestros**, y la **Orden** necesita **Maestros** buenos, es más podría atreverme a decir que necesitamos **Maestros Prodigios**, además que el **Pro-Control** brinda nuevas habilidades de pelea y una sorprendente agilidad mucho mejor que con el **Agua Boxeo** por ejemplo.

-¿Sólo será un reclutamiento al Año?

-2. El primero será para el mini **Torneo** y el segundo para los otros **Maestros.**

-Todo está muy bien joven **Avatar**, pero tengo una pregunta más, ¿por qué es necesario que los **Maestros Agua** aprendan **Sangre Control**?

-No me gusta decirlo, pero la **Sangre Control** es la única forma de contener a alguien y estoy segura que encontraremos la manera de que ellos hagan **Sangre Control** sin la necesidad de la **Luna Llena**. Solamente la **Orden** y el **Avatar** serán los únicos que tendrán permitido practicarla. Hablaré con **Katara** para que autorice eso. Así que eso significa que una vez que ellos sean aceptados se les adiestrará en la **Sangre Control**. Una cosa más, tengo pensado crear un **Templo** en lo más profundo de la **Tundra** del **Polo Sur**. Llevará por nombre el **Templo De La Luna Y El Océano** y quiero que la **Orden** se haga cargo de él.

-¿Qué habrá tan importante dentro que necesita de la **Orden**? –Preguntaba por última vez el gran **Maestro**.

-Una vez que termine el **Templo** usted mismo lo verá. Déjeme decirle que necesitamos a lo mejor de lo mejor dentro de la **Orden Del Loto Blanco**, porque ellos serán la última esperanza del mundo mientras yo detengo al loco que venga a atacarnos. Ahora que ha terminado todo con lo del **Imperio Tierra** y después de esas pequeñas vacaciones en el **Mundo Espiritual** he decidido continuar con mi legado, la nueva era comenzó hace 4 años **Maestro Zhane** y es nuestro deber hacer que perdure la **Paz**, la **Luz** y el **Equilibrio** en el mundo por otros **10,000** años. Mis intenciones son buenas **Maestro** y le pido una disculpa si se malinterpretaron mis peticiones.

-No tiene que disculparse Joven **Avatar**, me alegra ver que usted maduró de una manera increíble **Después De Todos Estos Años** y de tanto sufrimiento por el cual tuvo que pasar y sí, usted tiene razón debemos mantener la **Paz** y el **Equilibrio** en el mundo y la **Orden Del Loto Blanco** estará dispuesta a contribuir en eso.

-Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias. Bien creo que es momento de retirarme, fue un placer conversar con usted gran **Maestro Zhane**.

-El placer fue todo mío **Avatar Korra**.


End file.
